Midsummer Ball
by Selena Estella
Summary: At that time of year, the palace holds a ball in celebration of Midsummer. Chihiro and Haku and going together, but it appears Haku is also planning something far more important... A cute, short, ridiculously fluffy oneshot. Enjoy!


Right, this is just a little something to inform you that I am still alive and still writing. While reading this, I recommend you listen to Spirited Away OST: Waltz of Chihiro, which was where I first got the idea from.

* * *

Chihiro hovered by the doorway, looking anxiously around for Haku. He was nearly half an hour late, and Haku was _never_ late, particularly to occasions as important as this. Chihiro bit her lip and absently watched a couple of dancers swish past her in a flurry of fabric. Honestly, that dress was enormous, and bright pink too! Chihiro looked down at her own blue and silver one and nervously smoothed it out. She was getting a few odd glances from passing spirits for being on her own. Chihiro tucked a strand of escaped hair behind her ear and looked around again. Haku was going to pay for this, if he ever showed up. It wasn't like him to chicken out, but this was, apparently, his first ever dance.

'You look absolutely amazing, Chihiro,' said a voice right next to her. Chihiro jumped and span around, coming face to face with none other than…

'Haku! Where have you been? I though maybe you weren't coming!' Haku was standing just behind Chihiro, wearing a blue-black tux that went well with his dark hair, and a nervous grin.

'Yeah, well, I was a bit… delayed,' he muttered.

'A bit _afraid_, you mean!' Chihiro retorted. Haku pretended to look hurt.

'Me? Afraid? Chihiro, love, I am never afraid!'

'Of course you are,' Chihiro muttered, giving him a look, 'and did you just call me 'love'?' Haku scowled at her and muttered back,

'I have never danced with a female in my whole life, Chihiro. Of course I was afraid! And, yes, I did just call you 'love'.' Chihiro had to admit she was touched, despite her annoyance. Before she could speak, however, Haku had glanced over to the orchestra, nodded, and began to steer Chihiro onto a dance floor.

'Come on. I like this one. Here are the steps.' He put his hand onto Chihiro's forehead and, in a mattered of seconds, had taught her the fairly simple steps to a graceful waltz. 'You do look beautiful tonight, Chihiro,' he whispered as he bowed and Chihiro curtsied. 'Was the dress of your choice?' Chihiro blushed as they stepped together.

'No. I know nothing about clothes. Zeniba picked the dress for me. I didn't think it would look good on me, but…' she trailed away. Haku smiled at her.

'I don't know anything about clothes, either. This thing has been buried in my wardrobe for the past seven centuries or so… a servant dug it out for me.' Haku spun Chihiro in a graceful twirl, and she was so busy staring into his eyes to notice that most of the people in the room were watching them. 'I like the tiara, by the way. Goes well with your hair.' They stood toe to toe, moving in perfect harmony with each other. Chihiro pretended not to hear the cheekiness in his voice. She loved the tiara.

'Thank you. It's solid silver, you know. My grandmother left it to me. It's about the only thing I have to remind me of my old home…' she peeked a glance up at Haku's face, and saw that he was now looking slightly guilty. Good.

'Well I… I didn't mean… of course, it _does_ look lovely on you, but I was just saying… well, I though it was a bit… a bit much, you know?' he stammered. Chihiro giggled, and rested her head against her chest. They were very close.

'It's ok. I get what you mean.' They stepped apart again, though they were still gazing at each other. Most of the other dancers were gazing at them, too.

'Chihiro I… I've been meaning to ask you something…' he took a deep breath, and suddenly became very interested in a silver bracelet on Chihiro's left wrist. Was he… blushing…? 'Well, I mean… we've been together for a few years now and… well, you do love me, don't you?'

'Ye-es…' Chihiro replied. What was he on about? And why was he still refusing to look her in the eye? Chihiro was suddenly aware that most of the dancers weren't really dancing at all—just swaying in time with the music and staring at them intently. And Chihiro and Haku weren't really dancing either anymore.

Haku took another deep breath, and then, out of seemingly nowhere, produced a beautiful silver-and-sapphire ring. The ring was shaped like a dragon, curving round in a full circle, with a huge sapphire in it's mouth. Chihiro's heart was hammering, and she had to remind herself to breath. Haku delicately slid the masterpiece of jewelery onto Chihiro's ring finger and said,

'Chihiro Ogino, will you be forever mine?' now he was looking at her, his deep green eyes staring into her chocolate brown ones.

'Yes,' Chihiro breathed, and then again, 'Yes! Yes, yes, yes!'

Neither noticed all the eyes upon them.

Neither heard the applause ringing through the hall.

They were lost in their love for each other.

'You know what I really like about this music?' Haku murmured, and the orchestra played it's final notes. 'It's called 'Waltz of Chihiro.' Then he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

There, 'tis done. The original for this story was actually at Chihiro's school's prom night, in which Chihiro doesn't remember the spirit world and Haku is pretending to be human for her. When I first started writing this, I had no idea Haku was going to propose, so that's why it changes slightly half way through.

- Selena


End file.
